Fueki Hazuki
Fueki Hazuki (笛木 はづき) is a main character of Resonance ♡ Pretty Cure! Their alter ego is Cure Fleur (キュアフルール) and, owing to their origin, uses powers over nature. Their catchphrase is "That can't happen!" (それは起こり得ない！) Biography Personality Hazuki appears to be, quite frankly, a go-getter type of person that will stop at nothing to achieve their own goals. They enjoy heading outside, whether on break or if it is necessary, and pursue swimming as a past-time activity; at least that's normal when they are alone or around close friends. In public, they prefer taking the back spot so they can put more effort into studying plant life, hoping to find a connection with it. As a result, they come off as socially awkward and generally a bit bizarre, but behind this exterior lies a caring soul that despises hearing themself or their friends being made fun of. Etymology Fueki (笛木) comes from Kanji directly meaning “fly/flying” and “tree”. Hazuki (はづき) literally means “month of leaves”, and refers to the month of August, which is their birth month. Filis (フィリス) is a Spanish variant of the Greek name Phyllis; both share the same meaning (greenery). Relationships Cure Fleur Cure Fleur (キュアフルール) is Hazuki's Pretty Cure alter ego, accessible from both their human and phyllune forms by using their Echo Engine (エコーエンジン) and transformation phrase. Transformation Form Change! Pretty Cure Integration! (フォームチェンジ！プリキュアインテグレーション！) Hazuki begins by shouting “Form Change!” with their skin glowing a bright green afterwards. As they complete the remainder of the phrase, they hold onto and kiss the Echo Engine, with lights bursting to brighten their hair to a lighter brown and changing their eye color to brown. Green petals surround their body until forming the pattern that becomes the dress. They bundle themself into a ball shape as a flower engulfs them; when the flower explodes, their boots form. Several remaining petals join together to form the lower front and back bows, and they place their Echo Engine on their chest, now taking the shape of a sun and summoning the upper front bow. A beam of sunlight falls on them, creating a smaller bow on their head, as their stem grows from it. Two other beams of light wrap around their hands, making the hands leaf-shaped. Now transformed, they land on the ground, shouting “Bloom!”, and complete the rest of the introduction, striking a pose at the end. Attacks Finishers Floral Plantation! (フローラルプランテーション！) Roundabout Revolution! (婉曲レボリューション！) Triplex Eternal Resonation! (トリプレックスエターナルレゾネーション！) Others Photosyntheset! (フォトジンテーセット！) Trivia *Although they are technically a teenager in human years, they are still considered a baby by their species's standards (apparently because of the long lifespan of most plants). *Hazuki doesn't eat much "human" food, if at all, and instead prefers water and...(sun)light...as their food, hence their increased interest as an outsider and in swimming. *They were actually female in early drafts for the series, but nonbinary acceptance and Hazuki's personal circumstances led to the change. *Their weight as Hazuki is pretty normal for human standards, but as Filis? Probably 40 pounds at most...surprisingly light for someone their size. *The concept of Cure Fleur was originally used in a movie character for Datte DATE! Pretty Cure: Ophelia...and then the spin-off started. *They were originally known as Hatanaka Konomi/Cure Spring during early production, which explains the file names (that will be replaced later). *Hazuki's zodiac sign is Virgo. *Of the 16 personality types, Hazuki is the Mediator (INFP). Gallery Konomi_drawn_by_ritsu.png|Hazuki (drawn by Ritsu) Spring_drawn_by_ritsu_%28as_well%29.png|Cure Fleur (drawn by Ritsu) (Not shown in gallery is their profile art as Filis) Category:Pretty Cure Category:Green Cures